Summer night
by jynxie-angel
Summary: After getting her heart broken by Andrew, Serena doesn't know if she can love again. But can Darien change that? R/R please
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic posted or ever....so please be kind...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon nor will I ever, so don't sue me!   
  
  
"What is wrong with you? Why do you have to act like that?" Andrew all but screamed in Serena's face. "Why do you have to be pissy?"  
"Because! Just because Andrew. I want to get to the bottom of this. Do you love me like you say you do?," hot tears coming down her face.  
"I already told you this."  
"Fine, I don't even want to bother with this anymore," Serena opened up the door to her apartment, "Please leave Andrew."  
Andrew took a deep breath, "Yes, I love you."  
"Then why aren't we together anymore? You said you didn't know what you wanted when you broke up with me, if you don't know what you want then how do you know if you still love me? You can't!" Serena all but yelled slamming her door shut.  
"You know what Serena? I don't have to put up with this, good bye," Andrew said walking to the door.  
"Good bye than, Andrew. But it's all or nothing with me, I don't want to be waiting around for you forever. That's not love."  
"Whatever, bye," Andrew walked out of her life.  
Once the door was shut Serena went to her door to lock it then just leaned upon it and crumbled to the floor in heart wrenching sobs. Her and Andrew were together ever since college and they were inseparable. Then one day, out of the blue Andrew said that he wanted to break up because he didn't know what he wanted out of life or if he could be with Serena for a long time...  
We were together for a long time, Serena thought as she was looking back. We were together for 3 and a half years.   
Serena ended up falling asleep in the position that she was at and with that last thought in her mind.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. 

Serena slowly awoke to the sound of her phone ringing but she didn't bother picking it up.  
"Hey this is Serena! You know what to do! Later!" God, Serena thought, was I ever that perky? It's been three days since her and Andrew said their good bye's and she never left her apartment since.   
"Serena! I know you are there," she heard her friend Lita say over the machine. "I just talked to Andrew and finally found out what happened between you two and why you haven't been answering the phone. Also why I haven't seen you at your club! Urgh....call me back please."  
Lita was Serena's only true friend. They even became blood sisters, well sort of. They were scared to cut themselves and see all the blood and so they just spit in their hands and intertwined them together. But they are the only ones that know the truth. Lita also was her business partner for the club they opened together.  
Their club was a success, they gave teens and kids a place to keep out of trouble in the day and at night a place where anyone could go, hang out, dance, and have fun. The Glitter Cloud, Serena's life away from Andrew. Usually if they had a small little fight she would be at the Glitter Cloud twenty-four seven until they made up, but this was different. There wouldn't be any making up they said their good bye's.  
Her eyes were red from crying so much and puffy, but she knew she would have to face the real world sometime soon. She slowly got up from her so called safe haven of a bed and slowly made her way to the shower. Slowly pealing her clothing off, starting up the shower and letting her waist long hair topple down from the bun she had on her head. Serena stepped into the shower and let the warm water sooth her body, hoping it would sooth her heart.   
Time to move on.   
When Serena came out of the shower and was wrapped in her robe she walked into the living room and screamed and fell to the floor with what she saw. Something she never thought she would see.   
Lita. Lita was sitting on her couch just glaring at her. "You know girl, you take forever in the shower and get up. I know I didn't scare you that much," Lita said with mock anger.  
"Remind me to get my key back from you, or at least change my locks."  
"Oh you know you wouldn't do that. You love me way too much. Remember, blood sisters to the end," Lita held out her hand.  
Serena grasped it with hers and took Lita in a hug.   
"I am so glad to see you, after all that has happened," Serena started to tear up.  
"Shh, Serena. It's going to be okay. You know it will, I know it will, and Andrew doesn't know what he is missing out on. Just trust me okay?" Lita soothed away Serena's tears.  
Lita pulled Serena away until she could look into her eyes, "Now tonight is a Saturday, that means guys are going to be everywhere in the club. We'll find you someone to keep your mind off of that jerk of a guy. Now lets go get you dolled up."  
  
  
Hoped you guys liked it, and please r/r.  
I will try to update ever week if not sooner! 


End file.
